


@Ishida fuck you

by FantabulousFelix



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Misgendering, Mutsuki kills him and survives and is loved and happy, Swearing, Transphobia, aka Torso gets stabbed in the dick, everyone loves him, fuck Ishida literally fuck him, he can meet me in court idgaf Mutsuki is my character now I take full credit and ownership, implied animal abuse??? idk, killing transphobes because fuck torso, lots of swearing, theres a lot of blood and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousFelix/pseuds/FantabulousFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck Ishida Mutsuki is my OC now and I will treat him right<br/>Mutsuki stabs torso in the dick + kills him and everyone is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	@Ishida fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to Connor for helping me come up with degrading insults to use in this fic

come to that cave place that Torso decided to fuck off to w/ Mutsuki

“it's a shame that you can't run away now, muahahahaha (hack hack)” Torso evilly laughed and coughed as he danced in raining severed limbs

“We’re gonna get married and you're gonna be my wife!”

Mutsuki looked up at him and glared.  
“Bitch, you thought fucking wrong.”

Suddenly Mutsuki’s limbs regrew and he flexed, his thick swole bara muscles breaking through the ropes like a knife cutting through butter. He ripped off the ragged dress that Torso had put him in, revealing a tank top and a pair of knee-high shorts that showed off his Extreme Muscle Game, as well as the 19405846251205737 knives that he had hidden.

Torso paled in fear as his legs shook, sinking down onto the floor.

Mutsuki began twirling two knives around in his fingers, one in each hand, as he spoke.

“First of all, you sick motherfucking piece of shit, nobody is going to fucking marry your gross ass. You are the literal scum of the Earth and Hell is too good a place for you. And I'm a fucking MAN, you shrimp dick fuck nugget, and you better fucking RESPECT me as one. I’m more of a man than you could ever be, and have bigger balls than you ever could ever hope to have. Fucking. Try. Me.”

Torso trembled in pure terror on the floor, intimidated by Mutsuki’s pure manly badass display of vengeance as he pissed himself like the gross lowlife pussy motherfucker he is.

Mutsuki looked down at the grovelling piece of lard and grimaced in disgust.

“You’re more disgusting than the kind of excrement that leaks out of a dead dog's asshole after someone's done fucking it.”

Torso weakly tried to fight. “At least I actually have a dick to define me as a man!”

“Oh really?”

Mutsuki stopped twirling his knives and instead gripped the handles tightly.

“Tell me what you have to define you as a man in five minutes.”

Torso’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he realised what was being implied.

“Wait, no, no--!”

Too late. Mutsuki lunged forward and sank the blades of both the knives into the front of the jism-sucking whore’s pants. Torso screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding shrill and frail like the little bitch he is.

Mutsuki continued to stab the motherfucker, blood flying everywhere as Torso continued to scream and cry and flail as his sorry excuse for a dick was demolished. After five minutes of repeated stabbing, Mutsuki leaned back, stretching his arms calmly.

“So, what was that about having a dick to define you as a man? Oh, I'm so sorry, (not at all this is sarcasm) was that too soon?”

Torso didn't reply because he was half-dead and lost his voice from screaming so much.

Mutsuki grabbed all of his 19405846251205737 knives and stabbed him with each one individually, leaving the knives in his carcass. Half of the knives were used to stab the barely-even-there remnants of his dick. Again. As he threw the last one, it landed in his throat, along with the 57 other's protruding from the same spot. Torso was dead.

A wild cheer erupted from a bleacher somewhere. Mutsuki turned to see who it was. He saw the author, yelling ecstatically and applauding as he threw roses toward the green haired man.

“WOOOOO, YOU GO MUCCHAN! YOU’RE THE MAN! YOU SHOW THAT MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE THE BEST I LOVE YOU!”

Mutsuki winked and blew a kiss. The author fainted.

Everybody in the entire CCG stormed through the doors, cheering just as the author had. The first people to reach him were the Quinx and Sasaki, along with Juuzou, Akira, and Arima.

Both Saiko and Juuzou squealed and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly and hugging him with all their might. Shirazu and Sasaki hoisted Mutsuki up onto their shoulders, with the blue- and black-haired investigators still in his lap and now covering his face in kisses. Everybody paraded him to the safety of the chateau, cheering his name as they went along.

“TOORU! TOORU! TOORU! TOORU!”

Mutsuki got promoted to such a high rank that he literally controlled Japan. He took down Aogiri just by blinking. Everybody got equal rights and there was peace. Also cats, an abundance of coffee, and a lot of green things because green is the best colour ever. It was the best day ever and Mutsuki had one million zillion honorable badges and awards for his amazing duty. He lived happily ever after as the handsome strong man he was and everyone loved him. The end.


End file.
